


Shower Interruption

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Nyx Ulric, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Nyx's shower is interrupted, but she can't find it in herself to care.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 10





	Shower Interruption

The ringing of her phone gave her pause as she was turning the shower on. Her brows furrowed as she moved the two paces to where her phone lay on the bathroom counter.

The name on the caller id made a small laugh pass her lips as she swiped her thumb over the screen and put the phone to her ear, "I thought you had forgotten about me. It's almost midnight, did little sun give you that much trouble?" A short chuckle was her only answer before a deep voice drifted thought the earpiece.

"Noctis went right to sleep after a bedtime story, unfortunately it was a council member that decided to take my time,"

"Well unfortunately for you, my dear King, you called a little too late. I'm about to get into the shower," Nyx said, undoing her braids one handed, "Oh?" Came a curious voice from the other side of the phone call, a slightly wicked smile spread across Nyx's face.

"Mhm, I'm taking out my braids now,"

"What else are you doing? Or is taking your braids out the last thing?

Nyx smirked, "Hm next would be me hanging up with you so that I can continue to get undressed." Her breath hitched with his next words, "How about about you take a bath, not a shower," tugging at the hem of her loose shirt and chewing at her lower lip, she ran her free hand down her side until she reached the satin trim of her underwear, her fingers toying with the soft material.

"I don't know, a shower sounds better. It feels nice having with the hot water drumming into me," she said while shimming out of her underwear.

Regis growled low in his throat, "Have you finished taking out your braids?" She hummed in confirmation before purring out, "I even took off my panties. Lace.....and satin just in case you wanted to know,"

"What color?"

"A little fast there, don't you think Majesty? I haven't even told you how I'm wearing one of your shirts. I'll have to take another soon, this one is losing your smell."

"One of my shirts?" He asked.

"Yup," Nyx replied, popping the 'p', "Would you like to know which one? Or would you like to see?"

"Will I get an answer to my other question? Before or after the picture, I'm curious to see you. Hair undone and in my shirt."

"What question was first?" Nyx teased, her voice pitched lower as the beginnings of arousal stirred in her belly, and the near feral snarl Regis let out caused her to clench her thighs together as she felt herself getting wet. Nyx gave a breathless laugh, "Okay okay, give me a minute, and you'll have your picture."

Regis' phone buzzed in his hand, and he gave a smirk as he pulled the phone from his ear, tapping the speaker icon so that he could still hear his lover.

Tapping the message icon and selecting Nyx's name, his eyes were greeted with a very lovely sight, if he did say so himself.

In the picture was Nyx; dressed in his plum colored button up, the first four buttons undone, her hand loosely gripping the button placket; showing the soft curves of her breasts. Her other gripped the hem of the shirt, knuckles just brushing against her visible thigh.

His eyes devoured the view of her; from the small subtle tattoos under her eyes, and the line down her neck; he couldn't see the small lines and dots that inked her ears, but he knew they were there, his tongue had traced them time and time again.

He breathed heavy through his nose, shifting his weight he felt himself harden further, beginning to strain against the silk of his sleeping pants.

"And now for the other, my dear." He rumbled.

"Other? What other? Here I thought we only agreed on you seeing what shirt of yours I have on. It looks good on me, no?"

Regis grunted at the tease, his hand reaching down to adjust himself, "Are you hard?" He froze at the question, hand still lightly grasping his erection, and her next words had him giving his erection a short stroke of hand, "Because I'm wet." He could hear the rustle of fabric as she moved, could hear the hitch of her breath, "Stop." He commanded, a soft moan was his only answer before the rustling stopped. "Now listen closely to everything I say, understand?" Nyx whimpered, her breathing more panting than anything, "Are you paying attention Nyx?"

"Yes." Came a breathless whisper.

"Good. Now, I want you to slide your hand _slowly_ , along your breasts. Can you do that for me?" A purr and a hitched gasp was music to his ears. "Now, put me on speaker, and stroke your other hand up your thigh," he said, "And stop. Don't move either hand. Tell me where they are."

Nyx breathed heavy and felt her heart racing from where her hand was cupping a breast. Her nipple was pebbled and hard again her palm.

Her thighs shifted and rubbed together, offering a teasing friction, her other hand caught between them, and pressed harshly against her inner thigh, her clit throbbing in arousal.

Regis' voice cut though the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, "Nyx. Answer me. Where are your hands?"

She swallowed dryly, before whispering "One on my tit, and the other on the inside of my thigh....between my legs," her hips twitched forward, giving herself that pressure against her clit, the jolt making her gasp sharply.

She could hear Regis chuckle, her hand moved between her legs, her fingers curling and sliding through her own slick, fingertips just _brushing_ againest that bundle of nerves, but it was the sharp voice of her King froze her, "Enough of that. I don't believe I gave you permission to touch yourself."

Regis sat there, reclined with his phone on his desk and his hand on his covered cock, listening as Nyx began to work herself in a frenzy, her hitched gasps flooding in from the other side of the phone, filling his room with the sound of her.

"Please," pleaded a hushed voice, as if, if the word was spoken any louder she might be denied. "Go ahead then. Touch yourself, fill yourself with your own fingers, curl them just so to find that spot that will make yourself see stars." 

Regis gave a full laugh when she whimpered and then moaned, loud and sensual. "My dear. My gorgeous, perfectly wild love, what I wouldn't do to see you now. Dressed in my shirt with a hand between your legs, do you wish it was me there? Do you wish it was my tongue and hand to bring you such pleasures?"

" _Yes_. Yes I wish it was your hand. Yes I wish it was your tongue." She panted.

 _"Yessss_ ," she growled, "I also wish it was your hand in my hair. Fingers tangled and pulling back until my throat was bare to you. Only able to moan as you took me."

Regis huffed a breath. He hastily pushed his pants down to his thighs, his erection twitching when the cold air touched it.

He moaned low, his hand grasping the base of his cock, giving a slow pull from root to tip, his thumb smearing the pearling drops of precum along the head of his shaft, thumb pressing just under the crown.

" _Reeeeeeegis_ ," Nyx cried, "Please,"

"Please what? Use your words Nyx," he panted, pleasure sparking throughout his body as he continued to stroke himself.

"Can I come, pleeeease, 'm so close. Just a little more,"

"A little longer. Then you can come," his lips twitched at the whine he heard, "Now, rub your clit with your thumb." The moan he heard was cause enough for him moan in response, he could feel his balls start to tighten and his cock leak even more precum.

Nyx groaned, and he heard as her head thumped back against the wall, "Please Regis, please. I want to come so bad."

Regis snarled when he heard another moan fall from Nyx's lips, a gasp following shortly after.

He chuckled, before speaking, "You can come now."

Nyx gave a low squeal as her orgasm raced through her. Her fingers still moving inside of her soaking cunt and her thumb rubbed at her clit as she rode her own hand. Her other hand grasped at her breast, tweaking the pebbled nipple as her legs gave out from under her; sliding slowly down the wall, her shirt hiked high and her thighs wet from her slick and come. She panted as her heart raced.

The sound of Regis coming himself made her smile and she let out a low croon of delight before she bit her lip and reached for her phone that lay safely on the toilet seat cover in a nest made of her towel.

"I wish I could taste you. I did always love having you on my mouth, feeling as you emptied yourself in my mouth."

" _Minx_." He growled on response.

She laughed before speaking again, "To be honest I just don't know where I like you best, my mouth, or between my legs buried inside of me."

"Later. I will have you later."

"Hmm I can't wait. I think I'll take you in my mouth first though, just to feel you throb against my tongue, with your precum dripping down my throat," she groaned at the thought her hand coming up to slide down her throat before returning to it's place kneading at her breast.

"Again I say, _minx_ ," Regis said, his breathing finally returned to normal.

"And you love it. Now I really have to take my shower, I've lost thirty amazing minutes. But I will leave you with something once I hang up."

Regis hummed, "Very well. I will speak with you tomorrow. I love you."

"And I love you, sleep well and dream of me."

"Always."

The call ended with a click and Nyx used the counter of the nyx to help pull herself to her feet; legs still as unsteady as an anak calf's. "A bath will probably be best." She said to herself before laughing when she remembers that her love had told her to take a bath instead of a shower. She wondered how Regis would like what she had sent him. No doubt he'd reward her for the pictures later; a shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

In his room at the citadel, the King's phone buzzed, his brow arched as he reached over. Upon unlocking the phone he was greeted with a picture of Nyx. Hair undone and wild, propped against the wall, his shirt half undone and completely slid down one shoulder exposing her breast, he could see a hard nipple caught between two fingers. His eyes drifted lower and his breath hitched, cock giving another twitch at the sight.

Nyx with her legs spread and a pair of burgundy lace panties hanging off a bent knee. But the sight of her hand holding herself spread, cunt wet and flushed and _open_ made him growl as he felt himself start to harden again, praise to the Lucis Caelum stamina Nyx would say. He stared at the photo, his eyes taking in every detail, from her flushed face and glazed eyes to the shine of her come on her thighs and her sopping cunt, practically begging for his hard cock, it all had him groaning.

' _Later,'_ he thought to himself, later he would have her bouncing on his cock; moaning and screaming as he worked her through orgasm after orgasm. Until she only knew his length inside of her, until she knew only his name.

Until then though, his cock have an impatient throb, demanding satisfaction.


End file.
